Passenger seats in an aircraft may be equipped with various electronic devices that require power, data, or both. Power and data may be delivered to the electronic devices within a passenger cabin of the aircraft by cables and wiring. The aircraft may be equipped with raceways that include one or more elongated channels. The cables may be retained within the elongated channels of the raceways. The raceways also include multiple raceway outlets or notches where the cable may exit the raceway and mate to a connector or connect directly to a power and data module associated with a passenger seat. Thus, because the positions where the cable exits the raceway are fixed, it should be appreciated that the position of the passenger seats on the aircraft depends on the position of power and data notches cut out of the raceway. Therefore, if the positioning between the passenger seats is changed, it may be necessary to provide new or modified raceways and reroute passenger seat cables.
In addition to the above mentioned challenges encountered with the positioning of the passenger seats, the existing raceways also introduce several other issues as well. For example, it may be tedious and time consuming to install the raceways and cables within the aircraft. Moreover, there usually are many parts that need to be measured and cut when installing the raceways and the cables. Furthermore, it should also be appreciated that there are many ergonomic challenges when installing the raceways. Indeed, a mechanic may need to contort his or her body into various positions for extended periods of time in order to successfully install the raceways and cables. Finally, it should be appreciated that sometimes the raceway covers may result in an uneven surface, which creates aesthetic issues for airline customers. Thus, there exists a continuing need in the art to improve the current approach for routing cables and wiring in an aircraft.